


fuck me in the dark

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy Sex, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	fuck me in the dark

To be honest, he has noticed his neighbor for a long time.Steve Rogers, a beautiful blonde angel. But he prefers to call his neighbor Stevie in his heart. The angel would always greet him enthusiastically, and then turned to open the door. God, that lovely angel must not know how charming his ass is, looked so soft and elastic. How he wanted to touch the pair of hips. He wondered if there was a shy, pink virgin hole between the cheeks. He wanted to insert his big cock into the charming angel and fill the juicy hole with semen. He will also give Stevie a huge vibrator, so that the cute little hole is always opened.Sex fantasies are driving him crazy, but everything has to take place slowly. He was like a patient hunter, quietly laying a trap, waiting for the deer to fall in.


End file.
